Pecados Capitales
by Enviouse
Summary: Ella lo hacía pecar, pero sólo por ella estaba dispuesto a irse al infierno. Sasuhina.


**Bueno, otro regalito fic que le quiero dar al mundo. Este siento que fue tan pero tan impulsivo que a ver como sale. Espero que les guste y se entretengan un ratin.**

**Naruto y sus personajes son de Kishimoto-san, no míos. **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Quién diría. Quién iba a pensar que semejante creatura que albergaba tanto amor, compación, ternura, nobleza y pureza en su interior, llevaría a un hombre a cometer tantos percados como lo había hecho con él. Aquella mujer de semblante tranquilo y orbes perláceos, cabello índigo y largo, cuerpo de ensueño y alma tan pura lo llevaía a semejantes situaciones.

_Gula_

La cafetería de la preparatoria siempre se veía abarrotada por toda clase de personas que podías imaginarte, divididos y seccionados en mesas que se adecuaba al grupo social de cada quién: la mesa de los que no paraban de comer, la mesa de las que no comían del todo, la mesa de los inadaptados sociales, las ratas de biblioteca, los que se creían la gran cosa, la mesa de Sasuke, entre otras. La mesa era básicamente suya… Estaba a simplemente un paso de grabarle su nombre en una placa y ponérsela pero claro que tenía que llegar siempre un rubio que llamaba mucho la atención y al que siempre tuvo la maldición de llamar su mejor amigo. Había tenido la suerte de compartir hora libre todos los benditos días con él (Sasuke tenía la ligera sospeche de que se había infiltrado en la red para contrabandearse su horario y coincidir mágicamente en todas).

Por lo general le incomodaba almorzar en ese lugar pues la mirada de todas las de la mesa de las porristas se veía puesta en el. Si ya era incómodo comer con toda la gente a su alrededor, cientos de pares de ojos sobre él no era algo que le encantara. Maldición, los jardines estaban casi siempre vacíos, ¿por qué no había ido ahí? Pensó seriamente en hacerlo cuando vio una playera naranja frente a él, que rápidamente había tomado la silla para acapararla.

—¡Hola teme! ¿Qué comerás hoy?

Lo miró y no le había sorprendido verlo con una de sus ya famosas y conocidas sopas instantáneas que tanto amaba.

—Nada, dobe,

—¿Nada? ¿Cómo que nada?

Había pensado comer algo, una manzana tal vez pero su hambre no había querido hacer aparición aquél día.

—Hn.

—Deberían decirte triple A: amargado, amante de sí mismo y anoréxico.

—No todos comemos cada treinta minutos—dijo éste simplemente.

Desvió la mirada de su amigo y algo llamó su atención.

Aquella muchacha callada, de ojos claros y azulinos cabellos largos de su clase de matemáticas y español, estaba sentada con dos amigos suyos y platicaba con ellos tranquilamente. Se relajó de su pose tensa pero no le quito los ojos de encima a la muchacha que pareció no notar la mirada del azabache en ella. Reía tranquila y relajada con los otros dos. Después de su mochila sacó una pequeña cajita de comida y su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando ella cogió su tenedor para comer lo que parecían ser unas fresas.

Ensartó una en el utensilio y la levantó para llevársela a la boca lenta y casi sensualmente. No por nada las fresas eran consideradas una comida afrodisiaca. Jugó con ella en sus labios un momento, haciendo que el aura alrededor del muchacho pelinegro se volviera algo bochornoso. ¿Por qué no se metía la bendita fresa en la boca de una buena vez? Quiso desviar la mirada, pues por alguna razón aquella simple imagen de la muchacha le ocasionaba que los vellos del cuello se le pararan y un cosquilleo le recorriera la espina dorsal.

Mordió la frutilla con sus blancos dientes. La traicionera fresa escurrió jugo por la barbilla de la pálida muchacha. Su cara instantáneamente comenzó con un tono rosado elevándose hasta llegar a un rojo llamativo mientras se cubría la boca con sus manos delicada, apenada mientras los otros dos, uno de tatuajes rojos en la cara y otro de lentes oscuros, le ofrecían una servilleta para que se limpiase. Les agradeció el gesto y se talló el área manchada con ella. Siguió muy tranquila y campante comiendo después de eso hasta que en la caja solo quedaron los vestigios de lo que había estado ahí. Se levantaron una vez que el timbre sonó para irse todos a sus respectivas clases.

Sasuke, aún sin tener hambre, sintió un antojo de comerse unas fresas en aquel mismo instante.

_Pereza_

La bibliotecaria siempre había sido asistida por una molesta pelirroja de lentes que descaradamente es ofrecía a coger los libros de los estantes altos por él, trepándose por la escalera y tardando un buen rato en tomar el libro que él quería, con su ya corta falda negra mostrándoles a todos los de abajo más de lo que era debido. ¿Cómo era que la directora no le decía nada sobre su vestimenta inapropiada?

Se bajó lentamente y le entregó el libro con una sonrisa coqueta, cosa que él ignoró y tomó el libro desinteresadamente y sin siquiera darle las gracias se dirigió directamente al escritorio principal para llevarse por unos días el libro, La mujer lo pasó por un lector y después se lo entregó recordándole (como lo hacía todas las benditas veces) que tenía una semana para leerlo. Murmuró un bajo "gracias", saliendo del lugar antes de que la irritante ayudante intentara seducirlo de nuevo.

A él lo que le agradaba más era leer trepado en un árbol, lejos del alcance de las demás personas donde no hubiera rubios que le insistieran que jugara futbol con él, profesores que le pidieran que diera tutorías a los incompetentes de notas bajas o cualquier otro tipo de persona molesta que pudiera amenazar con perturbar los pocos momentos de paz que tenía en aquél lugar.

Se dirigió hacia donde su árbol favorito, un arce grande y que era fácilmente escalable se erguía alto por encima de los demás. Los jardines siempre habían sido amplios y eran cuantos los que pasaban su tiempo allí, era por lo general a donde la gente iba principalmente a disfrutar de la soledad y la tranquilidad.

Se subió a la rama más gruesa que pudo encontrar, una en donde no se filtraba la luz del sol por ningún lado, y se acomodó para leer tranquilamente.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos de paz y tranquilidad en los que se sintió dichoso de que nadie le hubiera encontrado. Su única compañía eran los pájaros que llevaban cantando desde que había llegado. Pero ellos no le eran molestia alguna. Fue un sonido humano lo que lo sacó de su pequeño y alejado mundo de la realidad y miró en todas direcciones para buscar al dueño de aquella voz.

Y allí la vio. De la que ahora conocía y recordaba su apellido. La Hyuuga con su cuerpo tendido en el piso recostada en uno de sus costados con un libro en sus manos y usando su mochila de almohada, Con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, se había quedado dormida en el cómodo y suave pasto bajo la sombra del árbol de Sasuke y había soltado un sonido de relajación en su sueño. No se movió mucho desde que el azabache la había notado. Sus facciones se veían tan tranquilas como era tan característico de ella y su largo cabello esparcido por todos lados la hicieron ver adorable… Esperen, ¿Sasuke Uchiha había pensado de alguien (una mujer para ser exactos) como adorable?

Apartó la vista de ella y se concentró en sus propios asuntos, tratando de volver a asimilarse con la lectura pero sin lograr una verdadera concentración hasta el punto de tener que recomenzar la hoja por la poca atención que había puesto. Se recargó aún más en el tronco del árbol y trató de relajarse. La paz y comodidad que le había transmitido la chica lo hizo cerrar los ojos para desconectarse un momento y tener un tiempo para sí mismo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido durante veinte minutos, después de consultar su reloj. Echó una ojeada al piso para descubrir aunque fuera un tanto obvio que la ojiperla ya no se encontraba allí.

Mierda, ahora debía apurarse y caminar rápido si no quería llegar tarde a su próxima clase, maldiciéndose internamente a sí mismo por aquello.

_Envidia_

Terminando de analizar los últimos puntos de la obra de "La Tempestad" del autor William Shakespeare, el profesor Hatake asignó la tarea que debían traer. Un ensayo analizando la psicología de alguno de los personajes del libro, dándo razones concretas para sustentar sus acciones, con fecha de entrega dentro de una semana y avisándoles que vendría en el próximo examen que valdría aproximadamente un cuarenta por ciento de su calificación. Escucho como Naruto se quejaba y gruñía mientras se golpeaba su cabeza contra el banco al borde de la desesperación pues claro estaba de que aquella no era una de sus materias más brillantes. Los cuentos infantiles eran lo más cercano a su nivel de lectura y Shakespeare estaba muy fuera de sus estándares.

Los últimos diez minutos el profesor se los dio libres, sacando de su mochila otro libro que comenzó a leer, ignorando completamente a los alumnos que habían comenzado a aventarse cosas entre ellos.

Sasuke se mantuvo en su asiento comenzando a pensar en cuál personaje podría analizar. Sin duda Próspero era una buena idea pero al mismo tiempo Calibán siempre había sido uno de sus favoritos. Miranda era otra—

—¡Oi, teme! ¡Debes ayudarme con esto!

Sasuke le arqueó una ceja, pues aquello no era una petición sino una demanda.

—¿Debo?

—Deber de mejores amigos.

—No es mi problema que seas lo suficientemente estúpido como para no comprender esta obra. Deberías de dejar los videojuegos y agarrar algo con páginas que no sea un manga de vez en cuando.

—¡No seas Sasuke, de veras! Reprobaré la materia si no paso esto y mis padres van a matarme—comentó desviando los ojos y tragando saliva sonoramente—. Sabes lo espeluznante que es mi madre cuando está enfadada.

El timbre sonó salvando al ojinegro de su amigo que siguió lloriqueándole e insistiendo que le ayudara a comprender la tortuosa obra.

Se había zafado milagrosamente de su amigo pues las clases siguientes no tocaban con él por sus materias superiores y el resto de su día transcurrió en paz, No contaba con el hacho de que su madre le había llamado casi al final del día pidiéndole que si podría darle a Naruto un aventón a su casa, puesto que el carro del rubio se encontraba en reparación y Kushina había llamado diciendo que a ella y a su esposo les había salido un compromiso. Aceptó a regañadientes. Ahora sí no podría decirle que no.

Ya a la salida buscó al rubio por todos lados sin éxito alguno. Jardines, salones, oficinas, la oficina de la directora Tsunade, canchas de futbol, baños, cafetería sin éxito alguno. Maldición, se le daba por desaparecer cuando debía irse con él. Sólo restaba un lugar en el cual dudaba mucho que estuviera pero no teniendo otro remedio se encaminó a la biblioteca para buscar a su amigo.

Entre los estantes no se encontraba no fue hasta que escuchó su escandalosa voz desde los asientos de estudio.

—¡Entonces Ariel es como si fuera el aire y Cáliban el de la tierra! ¡Como los del avatar!

—N-naruto, sólo se les asocia con ello. N-no controla nada.

Aquella voz, dulce y gentil…

Encontró al rubio sentado con el libro de inglés frente a él y sentado junto a Hinata. ¿Qué hacía él con ella?

—Ya nos vamos— le dijo molesto.

Lo miró confundido.

—¿Me voy contigo?

—No empieces. Recoge tus cosas y levántate.

El rubio obedeció al instante.

—Perdona, Hina, debo irme, pero dime que podemos continuar mañana, ¿sí?

Ella le sonrió. —Claro, Naruto, no hay problema. Debo irme también, Adiós, Naruto, Sasuke.

—Gracias, Hina. Eres asombrosa, de veras.

La muchacha abrió los ojos, colorándose toda y haciendo una reverencia, salió de la biblioteca

—¿Por qué estabas con ella? —preguntó el pelinegro sin poder contenerse.

Naruto le sonrió burlón. —¿Qué? ¿Celoso? No te culpo, Hina es una chica muy bonita y linda.

Sasuke le gruño. —No seas estúpido.

—A diferencia de otras personas, ella tiene un buen corazón y está dispuesta a tutorearme en esa horrible clase. El tipo es un horror, ¿por qué no escribecomo la gente normal?

El azabache por primera vez tuvo ganas de no entender algo en su vida.

_Ira_

La clase de deportes era ciertamente una de los mejores momentos para liberar toda su frustración que por lo general terminaba siendo sobre algún pobre malaventurado que tenía la desgracia de cruzarse entre el camino de la bola que recién acababa de patear, Se habían hecho equipos de un partido de futbol cualquiera 11 y 11 mientras otros esperaban en la banca, Las chicas se tomaban un descanso puesto que se encontraban haciendo una rutina gimnástica en la que llevaban practicando ya varios días y se colocaron en las gradas para observar el juego de los hombres. Como era usual y de esperarse, su club de fans no esperó ni un solo segundo para comenzar con sus porras. Él era capitán después de todo y delantero estrella del equipo de la preparatoria, goleador inalcanzable. Bastante bueno si se le permitiría decir.

—¡Sasuke, acábalos!

—¡Ánimo, Sasuke!

—¡No te dejes vencer!

¿Por qué carajos eran aquellas chicas tan fastidiosas? ¿No sabían comportarse decentemente o qué? Las ignoró caminando junto al otro capitán de equipo a lanzar la moneda que decidiría quien tendría la pelota primero. El profesor Gai, en su usual traje de deporte verde (que a Sasuke le parecía un leotardo) se acercó a ellos con una moneda.

—Bien, Lee, ¿qué escoges?

—Cara—dijo el muchacho con un giño y sonrisa triunfadora.

—Estás de acuerdo, ¿Sasuke?

—Sólo láncela—le dijo molesto.

Como era de esperarse, la suerte le favoreció al Uchiha que terminó cediéndole el saque a los del otro equipo.

El partido había comenzado equitativo con los primeros minutos en ceros. No fue hasta que el equipo de Sasuke anotó el primer tanto con gol de el capitán por supuesto.

—¡Ese gol me lo dedicó a mí! —chilló una rubia de coleta alta.

—No es verdad, fue a mí—le espetó una pelirrosada.

El gusto les duró aproximadamente diez minutos cuando Sai se encargó de empatar el partido para el otro equipo. Sasuke tuvo el dominio del balón después para lanzárcelo a Neji que casi lo pierde con Lee pero se las arregó para mandarle el pase a Naruto que estaba del lado derecho. Sasuke se apresuró a correr por el derecho a encontrar un hueco.

—¡Pásala, idiota, estoy libre!

Pero el de ojos azules ya había propinado al balón un golpe de cañonazo digno de profesional que apenas pasó por el poste derecho de la portería de Kiba. Desgraciadamente el balón no había ido a parar en el campo de atrás pues Sasuke escuchó unos grititos ahogados de las mujeres y vio como todos sus compañeros corrían hacia las gradas traseras.

—¡Hinata!

—¿Hina, estás bien? ¡Despierta!

Al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha, Sasuke se apresuró para ver qué pasaba y llegó para encontrar a una pálida Hyuuga en el piso con una marca roja en su frente aparentemente desmayada.

—¡Imbécil!—espetó Sasuke, bastante enfadado, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Idiota! La mataste—le gritó furioso Kiba a Naruto.

—No fue intencional, lo siento, ¡de veras!

El profesor se acercó para espantarse con la chica que yacía ahí en el centro de todos en brazos del Inuzuka con su primo Neji incado al lado de ellos.

—Habrá que llevarla a la enfermería.

—Yo lo haré.

Después de que todos se asombraron ante el ofrecimiento del Uchiha a llevarla a la enfermería el proferor accedió a pesar de las protestas, la cargó fácilmente en brazos y la dejó en una de las camillas sentándose a su lado mientras las enfermeras se encargaban de ella. Se hervía por dentro, sin conocer la razón.

Una vez que Hinata recobró el conocimiento, miró a todos lados, asustada sentándose tan rápido que se quejó de la cabeza. Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro, haciéndola hacia atrás para que se recostara. Ella lo vió con confusión.

—¿S-sasuke? ¿Q-qué hago aquí?

—El estúpido de Naruto te dio con un pelotazo en la cabeza. Debería de matarlo ahora mismo—soltó sin pensar.

Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario y se tocó la cabeza vendada.

—N-no… Estoy segura que no fue a… propósito—murmuró gentilmente.

Entonces, ¿por qué Sasuke sentía calentándose con enojo por dentro y con unas ganas increíbles de estrangular a rubio?

_Soberbia_

Un día en clase de matemáticas del profesor Sarutobi, mientras el azabache como siempre había sido sobresaliente y había terminado primero que muchos en el salón, entró la directora, una mujer rubia de pechos bastante grandes a aparentemente hacer un anuncio.

—Buenos días a todos.

En señal de respeto, todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie para saludar a la directora con una pequeña reverencia.

—Profesor, ¿podría hablar con Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga un segundo?

—Por supuesto. Los mencionados, pasen con la directora, por favor.

Sasuke se puso de pie con una mirada desinteresada, albergando cierta curiosidad en su interior de porque diablos les llamaban y precisamente a ellos dos en ese día, Vio como la otra mencionada se levantaba con un sonrojo de su asiento y los ojos fijos en el piso. Sonrió malvado. La muchacha siempre era así. Ambos cruzaron la puerta junto con la directora, viendo que afuera del salón los esperaban unas mujeres armadas. Una de ellas con rociador de lo que parecía agua, uno con unas brochas y un estuche de maquillaje y una última con una cámara en su pecho y un tripié bajo su brazo derecho y unos lentes oscuros, sonriente.

—Se preguntarán seguramente para qué los llamé—comenzó la rubia directora—. Bueno, los he elegido a ustedes dos para que participen en una sesión fotográfica para imágenes promocionales de la preparatoria.

—¿S-sesión?—preguntó una nerviosa Hinata que había comenzado a mirar con desconfianza a las personas del equipo.

Sasuke sabía que era une persona excesivamente penosa que tomaba por seguro que no le gustaba para nada ser fotografiada. Él tampoco era gran aficionado a eso, ahora que lo pensaba.

—Así es. Ahora, si son tan amables. Síganme.

Siguieron a la directora un Uchiha inexpresivo y una Hyuuga cabizbaja. Llegaron a las afueras donde se encontraba la entrada principal y la rubia se volvió para poder tener una vista buena de ambos.

—Sasuke, tu estas bien. Tú, Hinata, tendré a este hombre maquillándote sólo levemente para resaltar algunas cosas. Ustedes dos— les habló al del rociador y la camarógrafa mientras el del maquillaje halaba a Hinata para poder trabajar con ella—. Venga, quisiera ver posibles escenarios.

Sasuke pudo ver como la desesperada muchacha se impacientaba con el polvo base y el rubor. Con el delineador comenzó a temblar tanto que el joven de cabello morado y aretes en las orejas tuvo que agarrarle la cara para que se dejara de mover.

—Relájate, linda—le dijo.

Terminó con un toque rosado en sus labios mientras la Hyuuga se disculpaba y le agradecía la molestia al tiempo que volvía para pararse a un lado del Uchiha. Este la volteó a ver con la ceja arqueada mientras ella le veía a los ojos para avergonzarse y desviar sus perlas hacia el piso. De verdad que la había dejado más bonita de lo que ya era… Un segundo, ¿más bonita de lo que ya era?

—Q-qué vergüenza—murmuró ella.

Él la miró confundido y ella sintiéndose observada continuó como si le hubiera pedido que le explicara. —N-no entiendo por qué me han escogido a mí. De entre tantas lindas chicas ahí dentro como Sakura o Ino. D-de ti creo entenderlo, e-eres el ch-chico más guapo d-de toda la p-pre—

Y se detuvo de golpe poniéndose roja y cubriéndose las manos con la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que recién acababa de soltar.

—No digas eso—aconsejó este algo frío.

Ella lo volteó a ver confundida con sus lindos ojos blancos tan únicos de ella y Sasuke sólo la vio para después voltearse a ver qué era lo que la directora se tenía planeado para la sesión.

—No digas que no eres bonita, porque no es así.

Inmediatamente la cara volvió a ponérsele color cereza. Trató de murmurar lo que sonó como un gracias pero apenas podía hablar de la pena.

—Hn.

Sasuke sonrió orgulloso. Después de todo ella le había dicho que pensaba que era el chico más guapo del lugar.

_Avaricia_

Las semanas siguientes había convivido con la chica hasta el punto en el que si se tenía que elegir pareja para el trabajo había en ocasiones emparejándose con la chica de orbes blancas y de mirada gentil. Era la muchacha más decente y racional que conocía. Y ahora las demás la habían comenzado a ver con odio y rencor puesto que veían como su amistad con el chico más codiciado de toda la preparatoria crecía. Ella no lo atosigaba, era amable y tierna con él como lo era con todos los demás y lo trataba como a otro ser humano, no como a un dios encarnado en el cuerpo de un humano como lo hacían todas las demás brujas que no querían más que seducirlo. Ella era parecía de hecho la única mujer que lo trataba como él quería, dándole su espacio y simplemente hablando con él como toda persona debe hablar con otra.

Se había sentado en una de las bancas de afuera de la la entrada principal, perdiendo algo de tiempo antes de irse. Había rentado varios libros para la investigación de ciencias de la maestra Shizune y el proyecto final de laboratorio para el cual estaba emparejado precisamente con Hinata. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y dispuesto para decirle que se largara se volvió hacia el intruso, pero sólo para encontrarse con unos cálidos orbes blancos mirándole dulcemente.

—¿Qué lees?—le preguntó con su voz callada.

—Ciencia. Espero no hayas olvidado el proyecto final que debemos hacer para el martes que viene.

Ella se agarró los cabellos desesperada y gruñó. Se veía tierna fastidiada.

—L-lo he olvidado. Lo lamento tanto. ¿C-cuándo deberíamos empezar a trabajar e-en eso?

—Qué te parece ya.

Ella lo miró espantada y la temperatura se le subió a la cara a sus mejillas sonrojándolas mientras miraba a otro lado y empezaba a tartamudear.

—¿H-hoy? Yo q-quisiera, d-de verdad pero, yo… bueno, e-esque…

—Habla bien, Hinata.

—H-hoy había q-quedado c-con Shino y Kiba de i-ir a comer s-saliendo…

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y fijó sus ojos negros en la distancia, sintiendo cómo un ligero enojo se apoderaba de su interior al tiempo que la pobre muchacha lo veía un tanto perturbada, tratando de calmarlo.

—¡N-no te enfades conmigo! P-podría, decirles que… O t-tal vez podamos comenzarlo m-mañana…

—Así que saldrás con el perro y el insecto, ¿eh?

No podía ser. ¿Eso que salió de su voz fueron celos? No. Se negaba a pensar que fuese eso.

Gracias al cielo, aunque extrañada y sobresaltada por los apodos impuestos a sus amigos, prosiguió sin notar lo que la voz del azabache implicó: —Sasuke, _Kiba y Shino,_ son buenos a-amigos y por los proyectos n-no hemos podido vernos t-tanto y hoy estábamos libres y—

Un pitido de automóvil interrumpió a Hinata que se volvió a ver, mientras que tatuado de las mejillas le saludaba desde un automóvil blanco, e indicándole con una mano que se subiera.

—Ya, Hinata. ¡Vámonos!

Le sonrió e indicó que iba en un instante antes de volverse a un fastidiado Sasuke, cruzado de brazos.

—¿M-mañana comenzamos, sí? A-adiós Sasuke.

Mientras la veía alejarse para subirse con el perro a su carro y alejarse en él, Sasuke lo comprendió todo. Quería a Hinata. Y no sólo la quería. La quería sólo para él y nadie más.

_Lujuria_

Se dirigía a su carro negro como todos los días lo hacía. Por fin podía salir de aquel lugar y era fin de semana, lo cual significaba que tenía dos sino que tres días enteros libres de las personas que lo molestaban, Por fin podría descansar y retirarse un rato a su casa. Caminó por el estacionamiento para subirse a su auto y encenderlo. Vio como las nubes se habían puesto grises y unas ligeras gotas pequeñas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo. Esperó en el carro reclinándose un poco y cerrando los ojos hasta que escuchó un suave golpeteo en la ventana del copiloto. Quitó el seguro para ver subir a Hinata empapada por la lluvia.

Le sonrió tiernamente la muchacha dándole un beso en la mejilla. Su cabello estaba empapado y se le pegaba a la cara y se sacudió un tanto el agua mientras se sacaba la mojada sudadera, por la que el agua se había traspasado hasta su camisa blanca, haciendo que esta se pegara a su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Sintiéndo la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, se enrojeció y trató de sacar tema.

—G-gracias por esperarme.

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad y arrancó el automóvil con dirección a casa de su novia.

Como todo lo que Sasuke se proponía lo lograba. Había logrado conquistar a la muchacha y después de unos cuantos meses había comenzado a salir con ella, aún con el desmayo del perro, el insecto y su primo que no parecían adorar la idea de que ellos dos salieran. Pero Hinata se había mostrado tan convencida de que quería al azabache que terminaron por aceptarlo bajo la amenaza de que si la lastimaba, engañaba o hacía algún tipo de daño, terminaría sin poder tener hijos.

Y verdaderamente ella era la única mujer que él había considerado digna de ser suya, pues era otra cosa totalmente diferente a las demás. Era por la única mujer que había sentido cualquier tipo de cosa y Naruto se había mostrado excesivamente feliz apenas contándole que llevaban saliendo una semana preguntando para cuándo la boda, en dónde vivirían, cuántos hijos planeaban tener, entre otras preguntas bochornosas.

Llegaron a la residencia en la que Hinata vivía ahora por sí misma. Había dicho a su padre que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para poder probarle que podía valerse ella sola en la vida y adquirió una casa suficiente para poder habitarla ella, bastante linda y decente. Sasuke se estacionó y puso el freno.

—Espera ahí—le dijo a la muchacha.

Ella obedientemente vio cómo su novio se bajaba del automóvil para dirigirse a su puerta y abrírsela, listo para taparla con su chaqueta de la lluvia. Sonrió ante el gesto y se bajo, caminando cubierta por él hasta la entrada. Abrió la puerta y le dió un tierno beso en los labios de su rostro empapado y cabello embarrado a la cara y cuello.

—¿Quieres entrar?—preguntó tímidamente—. Haré té para entrar en calor.

Hacía ya frío por la lluvia y no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

Sasuke viéndola con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo de mujer y tan linda ahí parada en el umbral de la puerta, no pudo evitar verla maliciosamente con sus ojos profundos y negros.

—Tengo una mejor idea para entrar en calor—le dijo acercándosele al oído, una parte sensible de la ojiperla.

Hinata gimió pero se dejó llevar por el muchacho hasta el sillón donde comenzó a besarla. Era culpa de ella, sólo ella lo hacía desearla tanto que no podía evitar querer besarla y tenerla en sus brazos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente hermosa y deseable ante él?

Ella lo hacía pecar, pero sólo por ella estaba dispuesto a irse al infierno.

* * *

**Y he ahí otra historia, espero haya sido de su agrado. Me divertí tanto haciéndola... ¿Comentarios por favor?**

**Besos, Envy.**


End file.
